Problem: What is the period of $y = \sin x + \cos x$?
Answer: From the angle addition formula, we can write
\begin{align*}
\sin x + \cos x &= \sqrt{2} \left( \frac{1}{\sqrt{2}} \sin x + \frac{1}{\sqrt{2}} \cos x \right) \\
&= \sqrt{2} \left( \cos \frac{\pi}{4} \sin x + \sin \frac{\pi}{4} \cos x \right) \\
&= \sqrt{2} \sin \left( x + \frac{\pi}{4} \right).
\end{align*}Thus, the graph of $y = \sin x + \cos x$ has period $\boxed{2 \pi}.$

The graph of $y = \sin x + \cos x$ is shown below:

[asy]import TrigMacros;

size(400);

real g(real x)
{
	return sin(x) + cos(x);
}

draw(graph(g,-3*pi,3*pi,n=700,join=operator ..),red);
trig_axes(-3*pi,3*pi,-2,2,pi/2,1);
layer();
rm_trig_labels(-5, 5, 2);
[/asy]